yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximillion Pegasus (World Championship)
・クロフォード | romaji_name = Pegasasu Jē Kurofōdo | ja_trans_name = Pegasus J. Crawford | gender = Male | wc4_deck = Toonized | wc08_deck = Future Vision | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters | hide_appearances = true | appears_in_gb = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters | appears_in_gbc = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist | appears_in_gba = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 }} Maximillion Pegasus, known as Pegasus J. Crawford (ペガサス・ ・クロフォード, Pegasasu Jē Kurofōdo) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Maximillion Pegasus, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, he is also known by the alias Sol Chevalsky, or Taiyo Tenma (天馬太陽 Tenma Taiyō) in the Japanese version. ''Reshef of Destruction'' biography Having found an ancient stone tablet, Pegasus was possessed by Reshef the Dark Being and renamed himself Sol Chevalsky. Pegasus summoned the Paradox Brothers and PaniK and sent them to claim the Millennium Items, while he prepared to free the Dark Being from its stone prison. Ishizu Ishtar foresaw the calamity that the Dark Being could unleash and recruited Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and the player to put an end to Pegasus' plans. They eventually succeeded in freeing Pegasus and defeating the Dark Being, but Reshef attempted to possess him again. Saddened by his evil actions, Pegasus allowed the Dark Being to take his soul, telling Yugi and his friends to seal him away with Reshef trapped inside of him. Pegasus ultimately accepted his fate, expressing his gratitude at having faced such powerful Duelists, before he is sealed into the stone tablet. Other appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Pegasus is the Level 4 opponent, unlocked by defeating Simon Muran five times. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Pegasus is the Level 4 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 3 opponents, at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, Pegasus is the Level 3 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 2 opponents, at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Pegasus is a Level 5 opponent, unlocked by obtaining the card "Toon World". In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Pegasus is an opponent, unlocked by obtaining the card "Toon World". In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Pegasus is a Level 3 opponent. The player can unlock him by defeating all Level 2 opponents five times each and having "Toon World", "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" and "Toon Summoned Skull", in their trunk, but not their Deck. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Pegasus is unlocked by passing all of the puzzles set by Guardian Sphinx in the Sunlight world. Stats Depictions DM ST4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters DM2 pegasus.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Pegasus J. Crawford-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Maximillion Pegasus-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Maximillion Pegasus-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Maximillion Pegasus-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Maximillion Pegasus-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Maximillion Pegasus-WC08.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2008 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 Decks Pegasus uses a Toon Monster Deck.